


First Dibs

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [34]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bar, F/M, Idiots in Love, Unwanted attention, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Based on Writing Prompt “Please...just leave me alone”Inukag drabble
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Kudos: 37





	First Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> https://petrischronicles.tumblr.com/post/171120963571/tales-of-the-inuyasha-gang

Kagome checks her time again on her phone and rolls her eyes. Inuyasha had told her 8pm, but here she was a quarter past, sitting at the counter, nursing a crown, and he was late as usual. Ugh! The creepy feeling of multiple male eyes boring into her back made her skin crawl. She was a single piece of fresh meat left to slaughter by her best friend. _‘He’s so gonna get an earful!’_

“Hey there beautiful!” A lone wolf slinks over, sniffing along Kagome’s neck. “Your scent called, and I answered.”

Oh, brother, Kagome huffs, what a lame pick up line! She bites back a growl of her own, “please…” shoving him off with her shoulder, “just leave me alone.”

“Feisty huh, I like that in a female.” The man grins and runs a finger along her chin and down her throat. “You know, playing hard to get just makes the chase even sweeter...”

Eww! “Look, it’s simple, I’M NOT INTERESTED! My friend will be here soon, and I’d like to enjoy my drink while I wait,” Kagome turns away, “thank you very much, good night sir.”

“You really think I’ll let a prize like you get away?” The man grabs Kagome’s wrist, spinning her to face him. “Is this friend a guy? Cause I ain’t afraid of stealing you away from your boyfriend.”

“He’s not…”

“Oi! Get your sleezy wolf mitts off my girl!”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome jumps off her stool and wraps her arms around his waist, burrowing her face in his chest. All of her irritation tucked away for now in lieu of comfort from the grabby paws of another.

“You’re safe now,” Inuyasha kisses her forehead, tucking her safely within his arms.

“But as for you,” he narrows a piercing gaze through low growls at the would-be suitor, “I suggest you find some willing female and leave what’s mine alone.”

“Stupid hanyo,” The man growls back, “but fine, I wouldn’t want a mutts left overs.”

“Fuck you! She ain’t!…” Inuyasha cracks his claws ready to swipe, but Kagome fists his shirt. When he looks down the girl is signaling him to please don’t. “Just stay away from my woman!”

“Get me out of here,” Kagome whispers, “let’s find another place to hang out… and talk.”

The air in Inuyasha’s car is palpable and thick with the wake of emotions left behind. He was still fuming that some handsy wolf would treat Kagome like she was some easy street walker target. But she just sat in the passenger seat quietly, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. When he dares to look over, Inuyasha notices how badly she worries her lip. Not a good sign in his experience.

“You okay over there?” He keeps his eyes on the road. “Still need a drink or I can just take ya home.” After a brief pause, Kagome makes a long exhale. Inuyasha gulps. Yeah… not a good sign.

“First off, if you’d been on time, the guy wouldn’t have bothered me…”

“I know, I’m sorry I…”

“I’m not finished.” His mouth quickly slams shut. She sighs, “however, you did get there in time to save me so thank you.”

“But you’re right, Kagome, I could have prevented, should have prevented it.”

“Why did you call me your woman, Inuyasha?”

“Who did?”

She turns, “huh? You did dummy. You said stay away from my woman. When did I become your woman, or did you just say it to get him away from me?”

Despite the blood draining from his face, Inuyasha heats up from the realization he’d let that slip in the heat of the moment. “Uhh, do you want the truth or a lie?”

“Dumb question.”

All the liquid in his throat dries up. “Okay. T-Truth is I didn’t really know how I felt before but when I saw him grab you like that,” his fingers grip the steering wheel, “my mind went straight for possession. Damn it I couldn’t help it! You are mine. No other guy can touch you before I get to!”

“Inuyasha?” Her eyes widen as the speed of the car increases.

“I’m tired of dancing around things. Okay fine, yes, I want you! You should be my girlfriend! I get first dibs!”

“Inuyasha?!”

“All these stupid losers treat you like a…”

“Inuyasha!!”

Every hair in his body stands straight up. He cringes, “s-sorry.”

Thankfully his heavy footing eases up on the pedal. “You big dummy! All you had to do was ask me!” Kagome punches his shoulder. “I would’a said yes!”

His breathing stops for a second while his heart takes off at a rapid pace. Inuyasha immediately pulls over and slams the car into park before crashing. Headline, idiot in love flips for girl then flips his car. “Are you serious?! Don’t lie to me Kagome, I couldn’t take the rejection if you don’t…”

Without another word Kagome quietly unbuckles her seat belt, turns in her seat, and motions for Inuyasha to lean in closer. He resists. She rolls her eyes and sighs, “fine,” sitting back in her seat, “I was only gonna kiss you, but since you don’t… oomph!”

Express permission granted. Quick as a flash, Inuyasha’s over the handbrake, coveting her lips like a starving orphan getting his first meal in forever. He threads his fingers behind her head, weaving them into the base of her hair, and pulling her in deeper. Kiss after kiss levies all the pent-up emotions he’d held in for too long it seems, but Kagome is quick to return it ten-fold.

By the time they break free of each other’s embrace, they’re out of breath, flushed, with windows fogged from the steam of their hearts.

“Take me home, Inuyasha,” Kagome pants out.

“What?! After that you just wanna go home?!”

“Your home,” she tugs and rubs his ear, voice silky and wanting, “your home dummy.”

“Oh… ohhh!”


End file.
